dragonballnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Malluy
Appearance Malluy has blue fur covering his entire body like his whole race he looks like a mystical cat. Malluy was trained by Son Goku,Master Roshi, and Korin. He is waering Goku's Kanji. Moveset *Camoflauge- Malluy has the ability to blend in with anything around him. *Nature control- Malluy has the ability to control plant life around him. *Lightning- The ability use and create lightning and thunder to use against the enemy *Flight- The abilty to fly with the use of ki *Telekinesis – The ability to manipulate objects with the power of the mind. He can use this to change the area around him too. *Telekinetic Lightning- The use of telekinesis and lightning to creat massive and deadly attacks. *Rainbow Final Flash-Is a more powerful version of the Final Flash *Infinite Blast-Is his own attack where he blasts multiple ki blasts *Dark Eclipse Ball-Is an attack that he charges in his hands and then blasts it *Ki Blast-The simplest form of ki attacks *Flight-The ability to fly without the use of ki *Super Kamehameha-A more powerful version of the Kamehameha *Kamehameha-A basic ki attack invented by Master Roshi *Tri-Beam-A ki attack invented by Master Shen, the signature move of Tienshinhan *Masenko-A ki attack invented by King Piccolo, the signature move of Gohan *Destructo Disk-A razor sharp disk of energy *Final Flash-A ki attack invented by Vegeta *Big Bang Attack-is an energy wave sphere invented by Vegeta *Supernova-is a huge ball of energy used by Frieza *Planet Burst-Is a huge ball of energy used by Buu to blow up planets Name Neko Majins may tend to be confused with "Majins". The Japanese word Majin that falls under Majin Buu's category would mean "demon." On the other hand, Majin can also be defined as "magical," which is placed under the Neko Majin category. Neko simply means "cat", causing the Japanese word Neko Majin to only mean "Magical Cat." Appearance Like Oolong and Puar, two other notable shapeshifters in the Dragon Ball Franchise, Neko Majins live in a similar fashion as other Earthlings do; Neko Majins communicate verbally, wear clothing, own pets, accept currency, and even practice advanced martial arts. On a the cover of a Neko Majin volume, a Neko Majin can be seen in a red helicopter with Kojiro, while the "Neko Majin Z" protagonist flew (via ki control) alongside. "Majin-Dama" are the Neko Majins' source of power, and Usagi Majin proclaims to have stolen every other piece of Majin-Dama (except Z's) around the Dragon World; making him the strongest Neko Majin with the possession of twenty-seven. It is unknown how Neko Majins function without their power source. Power Very little is known about the Neko Majins' natrual powers, besides the ability to shapeshift. The protagonist of''Neko Majin Z'' uses the Nekohameha: a self-created version of the Kamehameha technique; indicating that he can not only control his ki, but mimic and alter techniques after witnessing them. Z once again performs this feat during battle with Onio; Z witnesses Onio transform into aSuper Saiyan and then transforms into what he boasts as a "Super Neko Majin", which granted him the power necessary to defeat Super Saiyan Onio. Usagi Majin claimed he was the strongest Neko Majin, with the possession of 27 Majin-Damas, though his power is never truly witnessed. Super Neko Majin The protagonist of Neko Majin Z is able to undergo the Super Neko Majin transformation, much to his own amazement. Z states that in this form, he was absorbing more power than before; it is never explained what this means, though before Super Saiyan Onio could boast that Z was still too weak to defeat him, the difference in power shifted drastically. To some, the transformation is thought to be a direct parody of theSuper Saiyan transformation, however, the shading of the Neko Majin's fur suggests the color did not change, and the aura color is unknown due it being a manga-only appearence. It is unknown if all Neko Majin can transform into Super Neko Majins. Know Neko Majins *Malluy *Usagi Majin